War Machete
The is one of the Weapons in the game Bastion. In-Game Description A fast attack melee weapon, its throwing attack compensates for its short melee range. Upgraded with Something Sharp. "The '''Ura' once nearly sacked the City with these savage blades, which gave the City's missionaries a healthy respect for them."'' Upgrades Column 1: *Keen Edge (+20% Critical Hit Chance) *Combat Handle (+100% Critical Hit Damage) *Alloy Tip (+20% Critical Hit Chance) *Reinforced Spine (+100% Critical Hit Damage) *Graver Bolster (+50% Attack Speed) Column 2: *Serrated Edge (Attacks Cripple Foes, Attacks Deal Damage Over Time) *Launch Handle (+1 Blades Per Throw) *Scumbag Tip (Attacks Cripple, Attacks Deal Damage Over Time) *Split Spine (+1 Blades Per Throw) *Ura Bolster (+50% Damage from Power-Shot Throws) First upgrade: "A little zulwood oil and that blade shines like a light." Maximum-Upgrade-Line: "Now that's what I call a knife!" Secret Skills ' Ghost Blade' *Creates a ghost version of the Kid that charges forward, slashing around and dealing damage. *"An old Graver went missing in a cave for months but returned having mastered this move." ' ''' Graver Slash *A lightning fast flurry of strikes that can cut through even the toughest armor. *"The origins of this technique are widely disputed, though its potency is not." Proving Grounds "That's Windbag Ranch. Perfect place to work a blade, if you got the stomach for it." ''-info on the map ''"Windbag Ranch was built for gathering Squirt extract in copious supply. Ain't nothing more healthful." ''-when first visiting the area ''"Always time fer' juicin' Squirts, they used to say." ''-when revisiting the area ''"Some folks showed up to make a fast buck with enough of a knife." ''-during the trial ''"Other folks came to train their throwin' arms." ''-during the trial ''"Least the little fellas can't feel a thing." ''-during the trial ''"Some Squirts tried to flee on instinct." ''-during the trial, on how green Squirts always run away ''"Best to put 'em away first, before they rile up the others." -during the trial "Slippery little devils." -when Squirt avoids an attack *'Third Place' **Prize: Something Sharp *'Second Place: '''Clear the field in under 90 seconds **Prize: Something Pointy *'First Place: ' Clear the field in under 60 seconds ''"Kid carves through all of 'em in a flash." **Prize: Ghost Blade "Well the Kid's gone an' struck terror in the hearts o' Squirts everywhere." ''-returning to the Bastion after clearing the trial Strategy Immediately after picking up the Machete, roll onto the platform where the Squirts spawn. If you kill most or all of the green Squirts as they appear, you'll waste less time trying to hit them later. If possible, upgrade the Machete to throw multiple blades, which will increase the chances of hitting scattered groups of Squirts. You might find it easier to beat the challenge if you purchase the Graver Bolster upgrade as well. Combining these upgrades with Werewhiskey for additional damage helps to slash couple of seconds off. Be mindfull that using Werewhiskey requires your HP to drop to 33% so watch it. Weapon Pick Lines If you pick the War Machete with the following weapon, Rucks will you tell you this line : *Cael Hammer : ''Kid's ready to slice them up and to pound them to bits if they get in his way. *Breaker's Bow : A bow and a machete, every bit as effective as the fancier stuff. *Fang Repeater : The repeater and machete, favourite choices of the Ura trappers we once fought. *Scrap Musket : Anything survives a musket shot oughta be quick work for that blade. *Dueling Pistols : Want to stay alive in the Wilds, pack a pair of pistols and a good blade. *Brusher's Pike : Normally I wouldn't care to see a Kid with a pike and machete in either hand. *Army Carbine : Machete and carbine still go well together just like in the War. *Fire Bellows : We could have a fine old cookout with that stuff. Too bad that's not the plan. *Galleon Mortar : Walk by a Kid with a machete and a mortar, you just keep on walking. *Calamity Cannon : If there's anything a blade can't split open, a cannon ought to do it. See Also *Weapons ru:Боевое мачете Category:Weapons